


Falling Stars Feel Like Raindrops

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Minor Character Death, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Chris Hobbs is dead. Happiness is rampent. Reunion fic!





	Falling Stars Feel Like Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

A few weeks after the infamous Rage party and Sunshine is back in the Novotny house. Ethan did not last very long. All of five minutes really. Justin ended up in Mikey's old bedroom. Michael was not very happy with this since he and Justin were still on bad terms. The comic had taken a back-burner and Michael didn't frequent his childhood home as often as he used to. Brian had predictably fallen back into his old ways as soon as, if not before, Justin's things were moved up.

Things were tense, sitting uneasily on a razor-sharp edge. No one spoke of what happened but it was only painfully obvious that everyone had they're sides and were waiting for the opportunity to say which one they had taken. They never did get that chance though because just as the silence in the Novotny house was becoming unbearable on that fateful Thursday afternoon, the phone rang. No one moved for a moment until Debbie snapped out of the quiet induced trance and lifted the receiver off the wall.

"Hello? Oh hi wha.. yes, he's right here. What's goi... okay, okay." All eyes were on Deb as she turned to face Justin. "Sunshine," she said with curiosity in her voice, "you're mother's on the phone." Justin took the phone from her, the same questioning look on his face.

"Yeah? What kind of accident? Who...? Really?" his face cracked into a smile, laughter obvious in his voice, "It is funny and I'm not laughing," he said. "It's on Saturday? 2 o'clock? All right, see you then. I am not laughing! Okay, bye Mom." He hung up the phone, grinning ear to ear. Justin kept his eyes on the floor as he walked into the living and sat on the couch. Deb and Vic were looking at him expectantly and when he just started drawing again Deb exploded.

"Damn it, Sunshine. What the hell happened?" Justin looked up, his patented Sunshine smile still firmly in place and said simply: "Chris Hobbes died."

 

***

 

To no one's surprise, Chris Hobbes was drunk behind the wheel of a car. He flipped the vehicle after having had a big argument with his girlfriend. She has not revealed what the fight was about but I'm sure we could all take a few guesses... 

Either way Satan.. ah, I mean Chris, is dead. The funeral is on Saturday and the whole gang (yes, including Brian) is planning to show up dressed in the most outrageously vibrant of outfits. Why where black? None of them are all that sad to see Christopher go. It was just his time.

 

After the funeral...

It was a beautiful day out. The sun wasn't out too bright and the smell of rain on the wind. The ceremony had passed without much incident. The rainbow colored guests had kept they're distance. No need to get an ass kicking on such a wonderful day. It had been a closed casket. This was most likely a good thing because goodness knows what might have been spit on that body. Surprise, surprise, but Chris was not liked all that well.

Debbie, Vic and Jennifer had stayed in a group by themselves maybe three feet from everyone else. Ted, Emmett and Michael talked quietly. Well, Michael didn't talk, he just stood near Ted and Emmett with his arms crossed and a childish frown on his face watching Brian and Justin. 

Awkward conversation was made between the two men but nothing of any real meaning was said. Now that the family of the deceased had dispersed and the casket had been covered over with six feet of earth, the gang headed over to look at the tombstone ... and maybe give it a solid kick or two.

"That's some nice dirt they wasted on his sorry ass." Brian said. Justin, bottom lip between his teeth, glanced over at him nervously. Brian just stared hatred at Chris's name engraved in the stone.

"Bastard" Jennifer murmured.

"Got what you deserved. God, I hope he suffered." Debbie said.

"Come on Sis," Vic said, lightly grasping Debbie's arm, "Let's get out of here." Deb threw one last glare towards the newly dug earth and turned away.

"Sweetie," Jennifer said to Justin, "I need to get home, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm just fine Mom" he smiled meekly at her. "Really."

"Okay, see you later then."

"Bye. Deb, Vic, you go ahead home. I've got stuff to take care of."

"You sure Kiddo?" Debbie said, her eyes sliding briefly to Brian and back.

"Yeah" said Justin looking at Brian who was still staring daggers at the tombstone. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Kay. Michael, come on, let's go." Michael started to protest, looking at Brian and then at Justin, but decided against it and followed his mother to the parking lot. Ted and Emmett left with a kiss and a wave as well and then it was just Brian and Justin left standing less than a foot apart with all kinds of wordless language flying between them.

"You know what I've been thinking of doing?" said Justin suddenly. Brian's eyes snapped up and looked at Justin for one intense second before looking away.

"Uh, what?"

"I thought 'wouldn't it be cool to dance on his grave?' I know it's kinda stupid." Brian's mouth cracked into a grin and he started to shuffle his feet.

"It's not that stupid." They stood in an agonizingly long and painfully silent 30 seconds. Brian held out his hand and said just above a whisper, "May I have this dance?" Justin looked up and held his gaze on Brian. A soft, leaf-scented breeze floated across the softly rolling ground of the cemetery and the sun was dimmed as if a rainstorm was approaching.

"Really?" Brian nodded softly, hardly moving at all. Justin took his hand gently and they stepped onto the ground directly in front of the tombstone. 

They began dancing. Slowly at first and then sped up slightly, retracing the steps they had taken on the night when Mr. Hobbes ruined almost everything. They moved as one. Fluidly, as if they were not two separate people but two halves of one.

Then the first raindrop fell. And soon after it, another. Until water came pouring down in sheets. The men continued dancing in the rain. Dancing to nonexistent music that they two heard only too clearly.

Suddenly, they both stopped. Brian leaned quickly down and kissed the blonde's lips. Lightly at first but leaning into it with the persistent ache of a feeling that had been missing for too long. Justin pulled back, looking deep into Brian's eyes, with raindrops falling between them.

"I love you," he said strongly, waiting for Brian to respond. 

Brian kept his eyes on Justin's for yet another long second before shutting them tightly and pulling the younger man into a strong and desperate embrace. He sighed deeply, kissed the raindrops off of Justin's neck and said so quietly it was almost a whisper, "I love you too."


End file.
